The Betrayal
by bossychic896
Summary: OMG! Edward and *****! Guess who! rated M for "stuff" and descriptions you'll see !
1. The Beginning

**The Betrayal**

**(A/N-This story is totally OCC or OOC or whatever so just read and reply and tell me if u like it! I'll probably do about 2 chapters a week so…here you go!!)(P.S. - Takes place after Breaking Dawn-some spoilers)**

**Bella's POV**

The sun is shining through the only window in my tiny bedroom at Charlie's house. It looks as if it is 10 o'clock in the morning, and I can smell burnt bacon or ham wafting up the stairs and through my open bedroom door. _Charlie, what have you burnt this time?, _I wonder silently as I slip on my house shoes and begin my descent down the stairs. I immediately see a thick cloud of smoke rising from the blackened pan that Charlie is holding with a potholder. I run over and grab the pot from him and douse the almost-in-flames blackened mess with water from the sink.

"I was just trying to fry up some bacon! It just blew up!!" Charlie said as if he were a little boy who got in trouble for knocking over his mother's prized vase.

"How many times have I told you, _I_ do the cooking around here!!" I shout angrily. He slumped into the living room and turned on the TV, while I try to scrape the mess out of the pan to start over.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that I am calling her, again. This lust has just taken over me. What the hell do I think I am doing?

"Hey, um, can you come over?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"Her silky voice responds. Oh, I just can't get enough of that voice…

"Well nobody's home. I just thought you might want to hang out…or something. If you don't want to…-"

"No, I want to. I'll be over in a sec, 'Kay?"

"Sure. I Love you." Oh, god.

"I love you too, Edward. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Oh, shit.

**(Mwahahahahahahaha!! oh boy just u wait and see what happens next!)**


	2. Her

**The Betrayal**

**(The same day as last chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what Edward is doing. Maybe I should go over and say hi, I haven't seen him in almost a week. What could he be doing?

**Edward's POV**

She's on her way over! I am frantically rushing around the house tidying things up and whatnot. Oh, wow, this girl is so amazingly beautiful!! I can't keep my mind off of her face. I just want to be with her every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every…yeah, you catch my drift.

_Ding-Dong!!_

GASP She's here!!

I walk to the door, ruffle my hair the way she loves it, shake off my last set of nerves, and open the door for the love of my life.

"Hi!" she chirps cheerily.

"Hey," I say, realizing that some of my nerves had a firm grip on my cashmere sweater or something.

"Sooo…what do you wanna do?" she asks, suddenly feeling as nervous as I might look (I can feel it).

I chuckle, an evil smile forming on my face, "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could-"

**Alice's POV**

I am in the mall, hanging out with Jasper, when suddenly, my vision goes blank and the future starts passing before my eyes. _Oh, _GOD_, what the _HELL _does Edward think he's doing _NOW?!

The visions start flashing behind my eyelids as I see Bella walk in on Bella and…WHO THE _**HELL **_DOES SHE THINK SHE IS HAVING SEX WITH EDWARD?!

"Alice! Are you OK?!" Jasper asks worriedly.

"Oh, _I'm _fine. It's _Edward _you should be worried about." I say, cool as a cucumber. Then I spill the refried beans to Jasper's waiting ears.

**. . .**

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what Edward is doing right now. I think I'll pop in on him. You know, give him an "unexpected surprise". Not really "_un_-expected" what with Alice's futuristic vision and Edward's mind-reading. Hell, he probably knows I'm coming _now_. Well, better not keep him waiting. I yell out to Charlie a quick "Bye! I'm at Edward's!!" as I run out the door to meet my vampiric husband.

**(30 minutes later)**

I casually climb out of my Ferrari and walked up the driveway. I half expected to see either Alice or my beloved Edward open the door when I pulled up. But nobody was there. Odd. I tiptoed to the door and held my breath. Inside I could hear screaming and screeching. Some girl with an angelic voice was yelling, "Oh, Edward, I can't believe that you are making me feel this way! I'm about to cum!! OHH!!"

I immediately burst through the door and Edward was naked on the couch with someone who I immediately knew to be Tanya from Denali, the bitch. She had long, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, gold eyes, and, of course, she was naked also.

I heard Alice and Jasper rushing in the back door. Obviously, they were trying to beat me here to save me the humiliation of finding my husband with some girl who should know better than to sneak around with a married man. Unless, Edward didn't _tell _her that he was married...

When they finally noticed that they had an audience, I looked into Edward's eyes, mine brimming with tears, and said, "How could you?!"

He stared at me in horror, but didn't make a move to come and comfort me. At that moment the rest of the Cullens walked in from their hunting trip, all except Rosalie and Emmett, whose whereabouts I knew not. Once they saw Edward and Tanya, they stopped automatically and looked at me. Jasper and Alice looked disbelieving and angry, while Carlisle and Esme looked disappointed and embarrassed. All of us (except Edward and Tanya) stood frozen in place, waiting for an explanation. When we didn't get one, Tanya stepped off the couch and slipped her clothes back on. "I am so sorry," she said to me in a sincere voice. "I wouldn't have come here if Edward hadn't have invited me over. It didn't mean anything, this I swear." With that, she disappeared out the front door. "What the hell-…" Jasper started, but Edward put his hand up and cut him off. "I need to talk to Bella, so excuse me." He reached for my hand, but I backed away. "I don't want to talk to you right now," I said quietly. "I don't even want to look at you."I walked quickly out the door and jumped into my Ferrari and headed towards Charlie's house.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get away. I packed my bags and called the airport. I wonder what Edward is doing. Maybe he's hitting that slut Tanya's place for "Round Two". Well, good for him. I don't care.

Isle Esme, here I come.


	3. WHAT THE HELL?

**The Betrayal**

**(A/N-A FAQ that I have been getting is "why is Bella at Charlie's?"Well the answer is that she and Edward were having marital problems and she needed to get away for about a week. When she saw Edward with Tanya she decided to get farther away, thus she went to Isle Esme. I forgot to say that because most of the people at my school already know what had happened before thanks to my peep alise who wrote most of the last chapter (wazzupy and props to alise!!). Also, Bella is human, just to clear that up-the whole Volturi thing never happened-they just had a wonderful wedding and honeymoon. Anyway, here's the next chapter-Bella is on Isle Esme and she is surprised to find that Edward had beat he there cuz Alice told him that Bella was going there. Edward decides to sleep on the couch, not wanting to wreck their marriage even more (yeah like that's possible) and Bella is in the white room. Enjoy!!)**

**Bella's POV**

It was a sunny day on Isle Esme. I wondered if Edward was awake yet. The smell of pancakes lifted my groggy feeling and drew me out of the huge white bed. When I got up, I realized that I was naked. That's weird. I didn't remember having sex last night. Maybe it was so good that I forgot or something. Oh, well. I decided not to worry about any clothes, noting that Edward wouldn't care. I skipped daintily to the kitchen doorway.

"Morning," I sang in the sexiest voice I could muster. It was then that I noticed that he seemed, well…strange. Bigger. Wider. His shoulder, and his whole body, in fact, was…broader.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. Whoever-It-Was stopped cooking and turned around. I was looking at the naked, sweaty (from the stove heat), muscled, overall _totally smokin' _body of…

"_**Emmett?!" **_I thought, unaware that I had just said the intruder's name out loud.

"Sleep well?" he asked in his booming voice. I was surprised at how hot he was. Seriously. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was that sexy.

"I imagine so, what with all that "exercise" you and I got last night!" With that added thought, he started biting his lip and grinding on air. I was speechless. He smirked at me. I remembered that I was naked and tried to cover myself, but my arms had went limp in the process of my discovery, so they wouldn't listen to my brain. I just kept staring at his perfectly chiseled abs, the tight butt, the rock hard (literally)erection that looked like it was winking at my vajay-jay going, "Hey babe, I was thinking of meeting you for a vanilla smoothie tonight, if ya' know what I mean?",…

And then I woke up.

**(Teeheehee, that was fun to write!! that "smoothie" thing was something I made up on a whim. Thank you, thank you, hold the applause…!!)**


End file.
